Emergency Broadcast System Scenario: Order 66 of 1993
Cast *Tom as Male Emergency Broadcast System Reporter Transcript *(August 30, 1993) *Male Emergency Broadcast System Reporter #1: The following message is transmitted at the request of the United Nations Security Task Force. Our spies have confirmed that the former Jedi Ethan Onizuka has turned to the Dark Side along with Lion King Simba and became the Sith Lord. It is speculated that a series of full-scale attacks on the Air Temples, churches, cathedrals, mosques, synagogues, Hindu temples, Buddhist temples, Chinese, Korean, Vietnamese and Japanese temples all across Africa except for Egypt are being put in place. If you are an Air Nomad or a descendant of the original Maple Town Samurais, you are being asked to evacuate to Japan immediately. If you do not evacuate, you'll face certain death. All of Africa's militaries, karate masters, taekwondo masters and police forces will defend as much as they can, however we're unsure how long it will last. The Emergency Broadcast System has been activated. *Male Emergency Broadcast System Reporter #2: The following message is at the request of the United Nations Security Task Force. The Lion King Simba has Greek Lion Guard general Demetrius and quadrillions of other Lion Guard leaders and generals execute Order 66! Order 66 is a military order which makes Pridelander soldiers kill their allied generals and become permanent best friends and allies with Great Nick Jr. Republic forces. If you are an allied soldier or an allied general and see your Pridelander commanders talking to a rogue figure on their communications link or if you see Pridelander soldiers and Lion Guard soldiers acting weird, get away from them as soon as possible. Do not return to Africa as it too dangerous due to the entire continent except for Egypt falling into and surrendering to Pridelander forces who are attacking and invading the United States of America, Canada and Mexico with the help of the Great Nick Jr. Republic. Go into hiding at once. Please stay tuned to this station for any updates. *Male Emergency Broadcast System Reporter #3: The following message is transmitted at the request of the United Nations Security Task Force. This is a United Nations security update message. We will be moving away from Africa as all of the Japanese, Chinese, Koreans, Vietnamese, Christians, Catholics, Lutherans, Hindus, Jews, Muslims and Buddhists and 99.99% of the Air Nomads across Africa except for Egypt have all been slaughtered by Ethan Onizuka and the Pridelanders and the Great Nick Jr. Republic who have slaughtered a total of 980 million African civilians and 920 million African military personnel and then murdered all of Africa's presidents and prime ministers except for Hosni Murabak, who has fled home to Egypt while the rest of Africa has fallen and surrendered to the Pridelanders and the Great Nick Jr. Republic. We are trying to defend as many Air Nomads and African civilians as much as we can. However, our forces are being overrun by Simba's forces and Ethan Onizuka himself. We need as many allied and Japanese supporters as we can get to stop this Communist and Satanist threat. We will begin to reach out to anyone of the United Nations who will join us. Please stay tuned to this station for any and all further updates *Male Emergency Broadcast News Reporter #4: The following message is transmitted at the request of the United Nations Security Task Force. This is a message to anyone of the United Nations or any Japanese supporters. It can be a civilian, senator or anyone who favors Japan more than the Pridelanders at this time. This message will repeat in the next half hour. Please stay tuned to this station for any and all further updates. The Emergency Broadcast System has been activated. *Male Emergency Broadcast System Reporter #5: The following message is transmitted at the request of the United Nations Security Task Force. A total of 2,500,000 rebelling Great Pridelander Federation soldiers who disobeyed Order 66 are attacking their comrades loyal to Simba, as they knew Simba has committed thousands of despicable 9/11 sized major war crimes against world peace and the United States of America, Canada and Mexico and plunged all of planet Earth and all of its inhabitants into an era of eternal darkness. 7,500,000 more Great Pridelander Federation soldiers began to follow these Japanese supremacist rebels and join their cause to defend Europe and all of the surviving Air Nomads and stop Communism. Category:1993 audios Category:1993 Emergency Broadcast System audios Category:Emergency Broadcast System scenarios Category:Emergency Broadcast System stories